<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Правомерности by Elsfia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086205">Правомерности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia'>Elsfia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, M/M, POV First Person, Philosophy, Poetic, Psychological Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Держи меня на расстоянии выстрела.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Правомерности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/6890922">Ссылка на фикбуке</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Держи меня на расстоянии выстрела. Ну, что ты замер как изваяние, расслабься, ты же снайпер — я так шучу. Скоро привыкнешь к этому, впрочем, только не вздумай решить, что это так ненормально, чтобы пойти к врачу. Миссия номер один каждого мозгоправа — выяснить, по Достоевскому, тварь ты дрожащая или имеешь право, и если последнее — насколько твой жизненный путь кровавый и главное — почему.</p>
<p>      Боюсь, там скажут мало приятного, причём у тебя ещё меньше шансов стать частью притчи, объятной категориями «плохо» и «хорошо»: наше безумие — за гранью понятного им, на грани пристрастного <em>вот бы достать ещё</em>. Нормальности в мире нет, это плоскость ненатуральности, на которую мы себе наложили запрет, это навевающие скуку банальности, которым всюду отдан приоритет, это вопрос неуместной принципиальности, чьей-то картинной моральности, якобы перевеса духовного над материальностью, до смешного фальшивый всеобщий нейтралитет.</p>
<p>      Нам хотя бы хватает смелости откровенно [и не брезгливо] признать свою дерзновенность; хватает духу быть такими, какими мы есть, не стремясь, как Дориан Грей, казаться, <em>выглядеть</em> совершенными — а толку, если наше лицо и есть наш правдивейший из портретов, а все другие проблемы вполне себе может решить приятно знакомая тяжесть ствола пистолета.</p>
<p>      Кроме одной. Да, знаю, это ничем не лечится. Будь осторожен, вдвойне — когда рядом со мной, постарайся морально не покалечиться, ты нужен мне больше такой всё-таки не совсем человечный, но определённо по-человечески теплокровно живой.</p>
<p>      Поэтому держи меня на расстоянии выстрела. Я одержим, нельзя не признать, одержим игрой. Вечно всё думаю, как разыграть новый ход, свожу поточные цифры с итоговой суммой, вижу точно, что можно попрать, и, право, должно быть, ты в курсе [или подозреваешь], что я попросту обожаю, если мне выпадет блефовать.</p>
<p>      <em>«Джим, идиот, чтоб тебя, сколько можно так рисковать!»</em></p>
<p>      Ну, давай, позлословь, тем лучше — чем недвусмысленней. А паче держи меня на расстоянии выстрела, особенно если я заговорю про любовь, и уж тем более — если искренне. Из нас двоих ты всё-таки не единственный, кто не хочет признаться в том, что по-своему одинок.</p>
<p>      …Но всё же держи меня на расстоянии выстрела.</p>
<p>      Только не нажимай на курок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>